A Carta
by Ziza-chan
Summary: {SS ; One-shot} Ela fora negligente durante toda a sua vida, pois amou o homem mais inalcançável de todos, Sasuke Uchiha. E por esse mesmo motivo escreveu-lhe essas singelas palavras.


Meu amado Sasuke-_kun_,

As chaves de minha torre foram perdidas e eu posso sentir suas grades abertas, pois as emoções já me transbordaram por completo. Mesmo com tais saturações, eu ainda carrego um desejo, o de voar! Voar para bem longe daqui. _Você e eu_. _Eu e você_. E talvez, você possa se aprumar ao meu corpo e concretizar a profecia de que em algum dia o falcão repousaria nos galhos da cerejeira.

Entretanto, nunca cobraria nada de você. Seria injusto e egoísta. O que eu poderia pedir a alguém que se culpara cruelmente durante todos os dias de sua vida por algo que não fora sua culpa? Simpatia? Bondade? Amor? A resposta seria _não_.

Gostaria de curar a sua alma, extrair todos os seus demônios e compartilhar a minha paz interior. Com você, eu iria até o inferno e tudo continuaria bem. Me sentiria segura e por incrível que pareça, _amada_. E sabe por quê? Porque eles não entendem o nosso amor.

Só eu consigo me sentir abençoada por receber um simples toque seu. E ficar inconscientemente feliz por ouvir uma confissão necessitada sua, mesmo que isso seja feito indiretamente. Porque eu sei que você confia em mim. Plenamente. Não poderia pedir nada em troca.

___Kami _concedeu-me dois dons. Curar e amar. O primeiro vem sendo concretizado há tempos. Já o segundo, há milênios. Meu amor acumulou-se durante muitas vidas e somente agora se carregou por completo. Somos apenas um. Eu sofro pelos seus pecados e perdas. Porventura, se você soubesse disso não os faria com tanta frequência. Mas no fundo você sabe não é mesmo?! Só está ferido demais para admitir.

Enquanto isso, a crucificação continua inevitável e o seu veneno corre mais rapidamente por entre as minhas veias. É meu destruidor e ao mesmo tempo, salvador. O único que poderia me tirar de um ciclo vicioso. O de dar e receber nada.

Naruto poderia me proporcionar tudo aquilo que você nunca me dera. Se tornaria o companheiro dos sonhos. Todavia o amor nunca fora algo certo. E muito menos uma escolha. Você o receberia sem demasiadas reclamações e o cultivaria por completo.

Se necessário eu seria como uma professora. Começaríamos nossa jornada pelo mais básico dos ensinamentos e poderia segurar-lhe pela mão, conduzindo-o entre o mais perigoso dos caminhos: a vida.

Eu pressinto seu olhar sobre mim. Vejo seus olhos brilharem de orgulho. E esse é o meu maior presente, te fazer feliz. Quero dar-lhe carinhos infinitos, tentar reparar a falta que seus pais fizeram e o mais importante, construir uma família. Você tem um coração bom, meu amor. Imagino nossos filhos correndo por todo o quintal, fazendo _j____utsus _poderosos quando mais velhos e todos nós, reunidos, tomando o sagrado suco de tomate.

Por que tudo têm de ser tão complicado? Acho que se não fosse dessa maneira, não seria nós. Nosso "relacionamento" fora construído em torno de obstáculos. Fantasmas, lembranças, inseguranças.

Prevejo sua volta para casa. A forma com que se sentirá desconfortável no começo. Entretanto não se preocupe, tudo será como antes. Ou quase tudo. Você reparará em uma Sakura mais madura e um Naruto sábio. Assim como você nós sofremos. Mas não se culpe por isso, escolhemos esse percurso. Somos uma célula tripla e você era o pedaço que estava faltando.

Você me concederia uma dança? Um abraço, um beijo? Não. Um não, vários! Quero te abraçar todas as manhãs e dizer-lhe o quão importante você é. Compartilhar todas as minhas angústias e alegrias. Sentir sua mão passeando por todo o meu corpo, provocando sensações jamais imaginadas. Seria capaz? Se não fosse, eu seria por nós.

Eles dizem: "você está confusa, não sabe o que sente". Confusa? Essa fora a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvira. Repetiam o quanto ele me amava e como eu era importante para o mesmo. Todavia se esqueciam dos meus sentimentos e deletavam a ideia de que ele era meu irmão. Quem se apaixonaria por um ente querido? Eu somente rezo para que ele seja feliz ao lado de quem o ama.

Deito em meu travesseiro todas as noites e penso como seria vê-lo ao lado de outra mulher. Um sentimento angustiante, doloroso… Fatal. Mas eu morreria de amor e daria a minha vida para que você fosse feliz, sem dúvidas. Mesmo que eu não estivesse em seu futuro.

E depois de tudo o que passamos eu só tenho uma certeza: do muito que eu li, do pouco que eu sei, nada me resta, a não ser a vontade de te encontrar e fazer-lhe meu para toda a eternidade.

Aquela que sempre te amará,

Haruno Sakura.

_"__Eu pousei__, ____finalmente", _e essa fora a única sentença que Sasuke conseguira pronunciar. Ele não poderia a retribuir com palavras, porém com atos. Seria dela para todo o sempre.


End file.
